Witty Repitions
by Anne Asher
Summary: When two thieves decide to steal their way through Vvardenfall and accidentally bump into a dark elf sent on an odd mission they may end up finding more treasure, danger, and brandy then they ever thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

The small port town of Seyda Neen found itself suffering from a day of bad weather and particularly heavy traffic. Little did it know, the best and worst of new company had yet to arrive.

As the morning passed to the afternoon a ship bound from Cyodil docked. "So this is Vvardenfell eh?" Two passengers hit the docks with unmatched enthusiasm.

"The one and only." They passed through the census office and out into the streets.

"So you're telling me I left the comforts of my very nice little villa to come here…with you none the less, to pillage, plunder, and generally steal until there's nothing left to steal? And this little slice of swamp heaven houses enough treasure to make both of us richer than the emperor?" The figure looked down at their shorter companion who nodded in response.

"That's what I've been told."

They stopped and turned back to look at the ship. "Uh huh, you have fun with that, I value my sanity never mind my life Merco."

Merco snatched the corner of his companion's shirt. "Saris, I can't do this without you. You're the best female thief out there."

Saris planted her feet in the mud which sent Merco stumbling forward. "And you promise me this isn't some strange in born instinct that's telling you're little Bosmer head to come and commune with nature?"

"Had that been the case I think I would have brought another Bosmer, not a Breton."

Saris cocked an eyebrow at her muddy companion. "Aww Merco I always thought you had a thing for tall brunettes?"

He glared at her before stocking off. "I do, just ones of the same race who don't have smart mouths."

They started for through the town. "Hmmm…that's too bad I always had a thing for shorter men with high voices." Saris picked up her pace leaving her companion a few feet behind. She was a tad bit taller than most other Bretons with a pale complexion, dark hair and magnificent green eyes. She also carried herself with an almost masculine air. In her position she found it was sometimes better if her opponent thought her a man instead of a woman.

Unless of course there was a man to be seduced, then she was more than happy to flaunt her figure. The two had found in their profession distractions were quite useful at times. Merco was a genius with a lock pick. The master thief also found his size could be more of an advantage than a disadvantage. However unlike his companion, his bluntness had never won him any brownie points with the opposite sex.

He was of average height for a Bosmer male with eyes black as coals and thick blonde hair that fell down into braids. He was dressed in a long coat with a dusty shirt and trousers to match. He had decided early on to look into the more pricey fashion Vvardenfell had to offer. For what was the point of stealing if one wasn't to live well?

"A…Arrille's tradehouse," The Breton woman pushed a loose hair out of her face. "This looks like a good place to start don't you think?"

Merco shrugged. "Depends on whether or not Arrille is a man or woman. But we do need coin to get around and that's definitely a good place to start looking."

Saris turned the crank and pushed the door. Nothing happened. "I think it's stuck."

"No you just have no muscle let a man give it a try." Merco took the handle and pushed. Again the door did nothing.

"All right both of us at the same time then." Saris leaned into the door. "On my count…one…two…three!" The two pressed all their weight into the door and again nothing happened. Exhausted they slid down the wood and fell into a heap. "Maybe it's enchanted." The woman said at last."

Merco pushed himself to his feet. "No, if it was enchanted I'd have felt it. I've opened some of the most impossible doors in my lifetime. Why I can't open this one is beyond me.

Saris leaned against a wood post and considered the door. "Did you see any other stores or tradehouses or the likes on our jaunt through town."

"No, and I looked too."

The two shared a silence for a moment and watched as a dark elf woman proceeded up the stairs. Her graying hair was tied back in a bun and her deep red eyes were piercing as they glared down at the Breton and Bosmer.

"Damn outlanders," she said at last. "It's not bad enough that you pollute your own land, you come over here and loiter ours."

Merco and Saris exchanged glances. "Well the trip started nice but the locals seem to have little tolerance for tourist it seems Merco my good friend."

The woman scowled at them. Saris returned her glare with her own angry gaze. "Sorry to spoil your land love, but in the mean time why don't you go do yourself a favor and get rid of whatever bug crawled up your bum."

The woman's jaw dropped in shock. "How dare you! What rudeness." She turned her back and placed her hand on the door. She gave it a good tug yanking it open before pulling it shut behind her. Saris couldn't help but laugh.

Merco frowned. "Saris, did you try pulling open the door?"

"Nah I thought you had."

Merco decided that continuing any form of conversation about a door to a tradehouse would not only waste time but cause a rather unwanted headache. An eye on the prize was his motto. Despite her silliness, he knew Saris shared his feelings. She stood next to him her heart beating in anticipation of what was to occur in the next few hours.

The sun hung low in the sky but there were still a few hours until dusk, plenty of time to stake out the tradehouse and seduce or sweet talk the owner…if he was a he of course.

Merco dusted off his clothes and opened the door unaware that another boat had arrived from his home. A man stepped from the boat and looked around the small port town. He could admit that it was better than prison but had doubts as well.

He looked at the papers the Imperial man had handed him moments early. "One minute they arrest you, the next you're their errand boy." He caught site of the tradehouse and stopped short of completely leaving town. "Well it would be good to buy some proper clothes and a blade before starting off. He folded the papers and headed forward. He gave the door a good yank and stepped inside.

_End of Chapter 1_

_A&E/N Alrighty, hello all if you're reading this that means you read the fic and for that I thank you. Any who, these characters aren't mine (except in the way they act and their names) and nothing else is mine. I usually don't write fanfics but Morrowind left me so many options I jumped at the chance to do one. Reviews, comments criticism or just dropping a friendly line is all appreciated._

_AA_


	2. Chapter 2

The trader cocked an eyebrow at the amorous Breton woman who was practically throwing herself at him. It had been a while since he'd been with a woman. And as it was, Arrille had admitted to himself early on that the male from offered him far more than the latter.

His eyes guided themselves from the Breton to the Bosmer who had also entered. He had always found something oddly alluring about wood elves be it there dark eyes or blonde locks he wasn't entirely sure. All he knew was that this particular one was definitely one to write home about.

Saris, being who she was took notice of this almost immediately. Merco however remained ignorant and drifted past the Altmer up the stairs.

"You like my friend don't you?" Saris whispered to Arrille.

The High Elf's face went as red as a comberry. "What? No I-"

Saris winked. "It's all right, he likes Altmers and would have probably said something, but he's shy."

Arrille moved around the corner and looked up the stairs. "This may seem like an odd request but…perhaps, well perhaps you can set us up for dinner." He shook his head. "No, I couldn't ask that I shouldn't."

Saris shrugged. "Why not? I'll set you guys up, on the grounds that you let me stay here overnight."

Arrille considered the offer for a moment. He didn't know this woman, and had little to no reason to trust her, and yet no one had ever offered him what she just had. He grinned. "All right, done. Just to share a dinner with another would be a treat. And if more was to follow well…"

"The Breton woman chuckled. "Well indeed. I'll have him meet you at the light house as dusk."

Arrille took a key from his pocket and gave it to Saris. The trade house would be closing a little early that night.

"Mind your footing outlander; we'll have no trouble in these parts."

"It's nice to see that the guards are so different here."

The guard glared at his assailant. "Don't think just because you're a Dunmer you make the rules in Vvardenfall. Those of us who are loyal to the emperor would never allow it."

The Dunmer gave the guard a confused look. "I meant nothing by it."

"What's your name?"

"Cion." The Dark Elf said nothing more but considered the possible consequences of turning his back on this guard. The man seemed not only short of stature but short of temper as well. But what he lacked in height, Cion doubted he made up for with his skills in swordplay.

He brushed a loose hair from his face and kept his gaze locked. "I apologize; I meant nothing by my actions. Whatever they were."

The guard nodded. "All right then on your way."

The Dark Elf nodded before heading up the stairs. He pulled open the door to the trade house only to be slammed into the wall by a Bosmer speeding away. He stumbled for a moment before turning around and being knocked backwards off his feet.

"No bleeding way."

"But Merco!"

"There is no way I'm going through with this. No way." The Bosmer downed the last of the brandy and moved for the stairs. Saris snatched the tail end of his jacket. He pulled against her yanking her chair over.

"C'mon Merco, we need this one."

The Wood Elf got free and bounded down the stairs. He lunged for the door when it opened suddenly. He stumbled forward and whacked the person who was coming in. He looked back but kept going.

Saris hopped over the stairs and moved for him. She tripped on the heel of her boot and fell forward. However, instead of hitting the ground the Breton woman fell onto the Dark Elf who had just been hit by her companion.

They toppled over landing on the on the wood floor Saris sneezed as the dust brushed up into her nostrils. She rubbed her nose and blinked looking down at the person she had landed on. And then, for the first time in ages she blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude miss, but if you would kindly remove yourself from me, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Saris blinked. She looked down and jumped back. "Sorry about that."

"Don't think anything into it love." Cion moved to his feet and offered his hand to the Breton woman still seated on the dusty floor. She studied him for a moment before taking any action at all.

There weren't many Dark Elves in Cyodil, which didn't mean they didn't exist, no. They just weren't nearly as plentiful. Saris knew little of the creatures save for how they looked. Dark skin and red eyes with usually black hair and occasionally one or two with a dark red tint instead.

This one was no exception to the rule. He was tall but slightly gaunt, almost as if he'd been undernourished in a prison of sorts. His hair was black and cut so that his bangs hung about his face giving him a roguish sort of charm that would have otherwise been lost in the large gash across his right eye. Saris couldn't tell seeing as how it was still as red as the other one if he could see out of it or not but his gaze stayed focused on hers so she assumed that no damage had been done.

Cion knelt down after a moment musing at the odd woman. "I didn't know I was that interesting."

Saris's mind snapped. "Err…well it's not that-"

"Oh so I'm not interesting then?" Cion toyed with the poor Breton who hadn't moved yet.

Saris didn't like being on the losing end of a conversation, especially one such as this. She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I find you to be a horrid conversationalist, and my stares were simply so that I could admire that cut on your eye."

Cion frowned before tracing the scar with his right hand. Saris stood up keeping her arms folded behind her back. She backed towards the door making certain to keep Cion's eyes locked in her own. "I suppose I should get used to your kind, since this island is infested."

She pulled on the door handle. Cion put up his hand to stop her. "You're not from around here?

But Saris only smiled in response and darted out the door and away. There was a missing Bosmer and only a few hours before he had a date. Cion scratched the back of his head at the Bretons erratic behavior, puzzling over what had occurred and why. He only shrugged when no possible answer showed itself.

He turned and smiled at the trade house owner who only responded with sheer dismay. Arrille wasn't entirely sure what had just happened either and thought it better not to make any form of inquiry.

"Do you think I could perhaps buy some supplies from you friend?" Cion asked his attention now entirely diverted from Saris.

"Yes of course." Arrille shot a shaky smile at the Dark Elf before him but began to delve out his supplies anyway. One last sale before he saw to it that the trade house was emptied out for the night.

After thirty minutes of harsh bartering, Arrille and Cion agreed on a price. Cion found himself paying a bit less than he would have in Cyodil but he doubted the craftsmanship of the supplies he had just purchased matched those of his home. Still, it was wiser to carry a stick than to wander foreign lands unarmed. He went to his belt for his coin purse only to find it missing.

Arrille arched an eyebrow at the Dark elf's skin going from ash grey to nearly red. "Is something wrong?"

Cion turned pasting a plastic grin on his face. "No, no everything is fine, I just misplaced my money I'll be back in a moment." Cion stormed out the door. _I swear by the nine I'll string that girl up when I find her._

**End of Chapter 3**

_A/N: All righty, chapter 3, sorry for how short it is but chapter 4 is going to be a lot longer. Also for those of you who are reading this, I apologize for how long it took for an update, I've been working on a personal writing project and beating the living hell out of myself, and college and work, all of which is detailed in my livejournal if you are interested in that. Otherwise until next time_

_AA_


End file.
